Michael (album)
Michael is the eleventh studio album and the first posthumous album of recording artist Michael Jackson's previously unreleased tracks. The album was released by Jackson's label, Epic Records, on December 14, 2010 and includes ten new songs. The album produced four singles: "Hold My Hand", released on November 15, 2010, which reached number 39 on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart, "Hollywood Tonight", released on February 11, 2011, and "Behind the Mask" released on February 21, 2011. The music video for "Hold My Hand" was directed by Mark Pellington, and had its worldwide debut on December 9, 2010. The music video for "Hollywood Tonight" was directed by Wayne Isham, who also directed the video for Michael Jackson's "You Are Not Alone" in 1995 at one of the very same locations where he filmed it—the Pantages Theatre near the famed corner of Hollywood and Vine. The video had its worldwide debut on March 10, 2011. "(I Like) The Way You Love Me" released in South Korea as a digital single on January 18, 2011, and released in Italian and Chinese radio stations in July 2011. Tracklisting #Hold My Hand (featuring Akon) (recorded 2008) #Hollywood Tonight (recorded 1999) #Keep Your Head Up (recorded 2007) #(I Like) The Way You Love Me (recorded 2008) #Monster (featuring 50 Cent) (recorded 2007) #Best of Joy (recorded 2008) #Breaking News (recorded 2007) #(I Can't Make It) Another Day (featuring Lenny Kravitz) (recorded 1999) #Behind the Mask (recorded 1982) #Much Too Soon (recorded 1994) Personnel * Michael Jackson – vocals, producer, arranger, background vocals, composer, conductor, programming * Kory Aaron – recording assistant * Alex Alvarez – bass, programming, studio technician * Christopher Austopchuk – creative director * Eelco Bakker – recording assistant * Dave Barron – drum programming, noise, synthesizer programming * Rudy Bird – musician * Charlie Bisharat – concert master * Stuart Brawley – assistant engineer, engineer, musician, voices * Edward Brown – keyboards * Brad Buxer – producer, composer * David Campbell – arranger, conductor * Eddie "Angelikson" Cascio – producer, composer, musician * William C. Champlin – piano * Myron Chandler – voice engineer * Joe Corcoran – assistant engineer, drum programming, engineer, musician * Paulinho da Costa – percussion * Brandon Datoli – assistant engineer * Steven Dennis – assistant engineer * Reggie Dozer – string engineer * Thomas Drayton – bass * Scott Elgin – engineer, mixing * Tommy Emmanuel – guitar * Theron "Neff-U" Feemster – producer, drum programming, instrumentation, keyboards * Nicole Garcia – musician * Jesus Garnica – mixing assistant * Serban Ghenea – mixing * Quentinn Gilkey – assistant engineer * Khaliq Glover – engineer, mixing * Mark "Exit" Goodchild – engineer * Dave Grohl – drums * Dave Hampton – voice engineer * John Hanes – mixing * Travis Harrington – assistant engineer * Drew Harris – assistant engineer, engineer * Henry Hirsch – vocal engineer * Jean-Marie Horvat – mixing * Sean Hurley – musician * Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson – rap, composer * Eric Jackson – guitar * Sharon Jackson – musician * Taryll Jackson – spoken word * Jaycen Joshua – mixing * Craig Johnson – archivist * Alphonso Jones – background vocals * Suzie Katayama – accordion, contractor * Claude Kelly – composer * Lenny Kravitz – vocals, producer, background vocals, bass, composer, drum programming, electric guitar, gong, horn samples, mini moog, mixing, noise, string samples, timpani * Dennis Krijnen – recording assistant * Sheri Lee – art direction, creative director, design * Michael LeFevre – vocal producer, voices * Glen Marchese – engineer * Naiden Maynard – screams * Nigel Maynard – screams * John McClain – producer * Danny Ray McDonald, Jr. – human whistle * Vlado Meller – mastering * Stacey Michaels – voices * Mischke – background vocals, vocal engineer * Tommy Morgan – harmonica * Chris Mosdell – composer * James Murray – engineer * Luis Navarro – engineer * Kadir Nelson – cover art * Jon Nettlesbey – digital editing, drum programming, engineer, keyboards, mixing, sequencing * Monty Neuble – musician * Wessel Oltheten – engineer * Lisa Orkin – voices * Sandy Orkin – voices * Orianthi Panagaris – guitar * Matt Paul – recording assistant * Greg Phillinganes – keyboards * Mike Phillips – saxophone * Justin Pintar – recording assistant * James Porte – background vocals, composer, drum programming, musician * Michael Durham Prince – archivist, engineer, human whistle, vocal engineer * Zachariah Redding – assistant engineer * The Regiment – horn * Teddy Riley – producer, composer, mixing, programming * Tim Roberts – assistant * Christina Rodriguez – art direction, design * Craig Ross – 12 string electric guitar * Ryuichi Sakamoto – composer * Mark Santangelo – mastering assistant * Miguel Scott – recording assistant * Jason Sherwood – assistant engineer * Allen Sides – engineer, mixing * Duane Starling – background vocals * C. "Tricky" Stewart – producer * Cameron Stone – musician * Leon F. Sylvers III – vocal arrangement * Evvy Tavasci – archivist * Akon – vocals, producer, composer, instrumentation, programming * Brian "B-Luv" Thomas – engineer * Giorgio Tuinfort – producer, composer, instrumentation, programming * Franck Van Der Heijden – string arrangements * Erick Walls – guitar * Ryan Wiese – recording assistant * Shanice Wilson – background vocals * Jamie Wollam – musician * Mack Woodward – recording assistant * Benjamin F. Wright – arranger, conductor * The Benjamin Wright Orchestra – string section * Big Jim Wright – drum programming, keyboards * Andrew Wuepper – engineer Singles #Hold My Hand - released November 15, 2010 #Hollywood Tonight - February 11, 2011 #Behind the Mask - February 21, 2011 #(I Like) The Way You Love Me - January 18, 2011 (in Korea), July 8, 2011 (in Italy, China) Artists Featured #Akon (dueted on Hold My Hand) #50 Cent (featured on Monster) #Lenny Kravitz (featured on (I Can't Make It) Another Day) External Links Official Michael Jackson Label Website Trivia *On Friday, December 10, 2010, a 29,070-square-foot (2,701 m2) poster depicting the Michael album artwork was erected at the Rectory Farm in Middlesex, England, which broke a Guinness World Record for the largest poster in the world.http://www.undercover.fm/news/13016-michael-jackson-poster-creates-new-guinness-record References Category:Albums Category:Compilation Albums Category:Posthumous Albums